Testament
by Demonickikyo
Summary: The war between Humans and mystics has finally begun. What will happen when a new race hated by both sides is caught in the crossfire. better description inside


**OK guys this is my first story so all constructive criticism is welcome! Here is a bit of the basics!**

**Mystic ( mythical creatures of all kinds)**

**Humans ( i hope I don't have to explain this one.)**

**Testaments (Humans with Mystic blood)**

**If you guys have ANY questions please comment or pm me! **

**THANK YOU!**

**~Shadow~**

* * *

I remember the day he was brought into the infirmary…..he had almost no memory of previous events or the explosion that bloodied his body. He was the only survivor. He was blurring in and out of consciousness. This sight was a common occurrence for me ever since the mythical war began. But the thing is….he saw me and remembered me. Even through the scar across my neck and my tangled hair in my face from a long day of aiding the wounded. It had been at least six years since we last saw each other and my cropped hair from so long ago had grown into a long flowing waterfall the color of water in the night. I automatically went into nurse mode even though my shift was over. I evaluated his injuries and came to the conclusion that is the worst one could find them at. He shouldn't be alive; an abnormality in his body's design that saved him from the fatal explosion. I cover his bare chest with my hands and sigh as the familiar sting in my body worsens and a faint blue light envelopes me. I heal his wounds quickly and through him over my shoulder. I swiftly run out of the building and head towards my car. I fumble with the keys worried of being discovered. The concealment of a testament is the same as harboring a criminal on death row. I finally get my car to cooperate and open the back door placing him gently inside and buckling his belt. I get into my seat and breathe a sigh of relief, turn up some loud music and peel out of the parking garage. Heading into the country side is dangerous now. Ever since the war started the thieves and murders fled into the trees and rolling hills to catch unsuspecting travelers in search of a safe place away from the war. Because of this I reach for my concealed gun and place it gently in my lap. I hear a shuffle from the back seat and realize that he is coming back into consciousness.

"Crap…" I mutter picking up my speed.

After another ten minutes I reach my small country cottage and turn off the shield keeping it from any and all intruders and turn it on as I bring the car to a stop.

"Sorry for the rough drive Ciel." I say gently as I pick his tall body up and onto my back.

"Are you able to understand me?" I ask hoping for a response. Instead I am answered by the even breathing alerting me that he has once again fallen into the calm of sleep. I open the door and take him into the bedroom placing him gently onto the large bed.

"You haven't changed a bit Ciel. Not even your appearance." I say rubbing the large scar on my neck. "I have always hoped that you would never get caught up in this whole testament business. But both sides want our abilities and now that you might have been discovered there is no way out." I say rubbing a tear from my eye. I walk into the large living room and make a temporary bed out of the couch welcoming any sleep my exhausted body can get.

I open my eyes to a bright light and the presence of another presence near me. I bolt up pulling a gun from the holster on my side.

"SHOW YOURSELF!" I yell pointing my gun in the direction of a shadow.

"Just calm down! Oh god if you shoot me I swear!"

"Ciel?" I say as I slip the gun back in the holster.

"How do you know me?" he says turning around the corner.

"Oh…so you didn't recognize me." I look at the floor.

"Your name couldn't be Grace could it?"

I chuckle and nod as I tilt my face up and pull the hair from my face.

"It's been a long time….Hasn't it Ciel."

"Oh my god…." He whispers as he walks quickly towards me and takes me into his arms and I press my head against his chest.

"You have gotten taller. That's nice. "

"Yeah, I have. How did I get here? All I remember is that I was walking to the store and then a flash of light and…nothing."

"You might want to sit down for this..."

He grabs my hand and leads me to the couch

"Now will you tell me?" he asks with a concerned look on his face

"OK. Once I tell you this you are free to leave, hate me, whatever it is you want ok. "I take a deep breath and begin.

"You were in an explosion. The Mystics bombed the shopping centre you were near. The emergency teams brought you in. probably for the morgue but I found you and…healed you. I am a testament. A mutation, a devil in a human shell, and so are you. Only a testament could have survived that explosion from such a close proximity. That is why I brought you out here to where you won't be found." I finish and look down waiting to tell me that my abilities make me a freak of nature that I should be the one in a morgue somewhere that I should crawl in a hole and pray for the blessing of death. But he doesn't, he wraps his arms around me and kisses the top of my hair.

"I could never hate you. Now I know why you left so suddenly and why I have never felt quite right."

"Are you sure that last part isn't because you were probably dropped on your head as a baby?" I say with a teasing smirk. He laughs just like we used to when we were young and ruffles my hair.

"Still a smart-ass I see."

"That will never change. It's in my blood" I say laughing along with him.

"Grace? Can I ask you something?"

"Sure"

"Where did you get the scar across your neck?"

**

* * *

**

OK GUYS! Tell me how you liked it, or disliked it, or wanted to throw it into the fiery depths of hell! *cries in a corner because of the last suggestion.* Also if you want I would LOVE to hear how YOU guys want it to go!


End file.
